Lonely Hearts
by BlacktheRose
Summary: Of all the people who could understand Hermione. She never expected Draco to be the one to understand her the most. And when people understand one another, something will ALWAYS bloom. - A Dramoine one shot.


**AN:/ I don't own this story. All the characters and the structure of the story belongs' to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Lonely Hearts.**

* * *

Preview:

_Ron always complains about; me being too nice, but what if I don't do it on purpose? What if I don't want to be nice?_

_Sometimes I just want to do something stupid. Be bad, just for a single day. But I'm too scared. I can't just break the rules or skip on my home works like Harry and Ron can, I don't like getting yelled at by the teachers. But whom can I talk to? Who will understand?_

* * *

Well I certainly didn't expect that guy.

* * *

It was on my fourth year at Hogwarts. Ron had just been a jerk to me like always, this time it was about me dancing with his idol, Victor Krum. I didn't understand him at that time. I didn't understand why he would be so mad. But it got me really upset and _that_ I didn't understand either.

After sending him upstairs with Harry I went out into the garden. There I just wandered around, trying to figure out my own thoughts. When I suddenly heard sniffing from behind a tree. I went to look who it was but regretted it immediately.

"Malfoy." I said in shock. And regretted _that_ the second after I said it.

"Granger." He answered, also in a shocking state. Which was followed by even more shocks.

"What are you doing out here?" he looked away from me, like he was trying to hide his expression.

"I'm… I was… ? I mean what about you?" I couldn't believe it, I was actually having a conversation with Draco Malfoy, without him sending me evil eyes, calling me names or raising his wand at me. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thinking. You know?"

"A-about what?" I was crossing my arms, to shield myself from the cold.

"You're freezing?" He was about to stand up but I brushed him of.

"No need." I smiled and got out my wand, he looked at it with a nervous expression, but as soon as he saw that I was just using it to make a flowing flame, he got calm.

"So…" I began after getting headed up a little. "This is weird."

"Weird?"

"You not calling me ugly names or trying to hex me."

"Oh… that." He looked around to see if someone was watching. "I'm not actually a bad guy. I'm just acting like people expect me to act."

"I know exactly what you're talking about." I giggled and he raised his eyebrow at me again. Something I was beginning to find characteristically about him. I slowly went down to sit beside him.

"Everyone is expecting me to be this nice and obedient little girl."

"And you aren't?" he said sceptically.

"No! I'm just afraid, that's all. I want to do something bad and stupid." I smiled at him.

"Really? Like what?"

"I don't know? Something that wont get me into any troubles with the teachers." I looked down at my feet.

"Aha…" He smiled at me.

"What?"

"You want to do something bad, something that a nice, loyal friend wouldn't do, but it would have to be a secret." He continued smiling.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well… You're already doing it."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell Harry and Ron about this meeting when you get back to the dorms?"

"Yes of course."

"Even if I kiss you?"

"What? Why would you do that?"

"So you'll have to keep it a secret." He looked at me intensely, and without even noticing it, I'd moved closer to him.

"I can't do that." I whispered. My heart bumping fiercely in my chest and the adrenalin running quickly through my veins, making my stomach feels funny and my chins to blush. It got even worse as he got closer to me. His hand moved slowly up towards my chin. His hand was cold; his touch was sending electric pulses through my skin. My mind was screaming at me, telling me that this was insane. But my body had longed for something like this to happen. Ever since the first year, where Ron had talked about me behind my back. Just because he was ashamed that a muggle like me, could be better at magic than a full born wizard like him.

My lips were suddenly just inches away from his, his grey eyes was focusing on mine. And then it happened. His lips were softly pressing against mine, he used his lips to separate mine and a warm breath filled my mouth. It tasted like fresh toothpaste with mint. His hand began to glide down on my body, until they were resting on my hips. I could feel my own hands moving up towards his head and up in his hair, where I grabbed some locks.

* * *

We were snugging for about five minutes, when a voice suddenly interrupted us. It was Ginny.

"Hermione? What by Merlins beard are you doing?" she almost yelled in shock.

"Shh." I hushed at her. "Be quiet." She looked around to see if there was someone nearby.

"_How? What? Why?"_ she whispered bewildered.

"This is not the place to discuss it. We'll talk about it tomorrow. In our place." _Our place_ meant the bathroom where Moaning Myrtel had her territory.

"But…"

"No but. Just go!" she kept looking back at me with a confused look on her face.

"So much for that secret." Malfoy sighed behind me.

"It can still be a secret." I hurried to say. "Ginny wont tell a soul." He looked at me with a grin.

"Does that mean, that you want to continue?" I was just about to lean in against him again, when another voice interrupted us. This time it was Snape; he hadn't discovered us yet, but he was close by, he was walking towards our spot while yelling at some fifth years, he had just caught snugging.

"_You have to do something."_ I whispered in panic.

"Oh… right… No teachers. Got it." He gave me a quick kiss on my lips and then he went to Snape. "Professor." He greeted. "What a cold night don't you think?"

"Malfoy? Shouldn't you be on your way to bed?" Snape walked towards the great hall with Malfoy at his side. Before stepping inside he turned around to wink at me. I could feel my chins getting hot.

* * *

The day after I was meeting with Ginny. I'd told Moaning Myrtel that Harry would be in the boys bathroom by now, right after receiving that messages, Myrtel flew into the pipes and disappeared.

"What were you thinking?" Ginny attacked me; right after Myrtel's disappearing. I explained her everything about me wanting to do something bad.

"So you just decided to snug your two best friends enemy?"

"He's not that bad…" I tried.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD?" she yelled. "Who've been calling you a dirty mud blood, every time he sees you, since the second year? Who made your teeth grow all the way down to the floor? Who told on you, when you where at Hagrids cabin? Getting you into troubles with the teachers? Who did…"

"Alright alright! I get the point." I looked at the floor.

"I think you should stop this relationship or what ever you'll called it. For your own good." I looked slowly up at her.

"I know…" I sighed. "But please don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course I wont. Both Ron and Harry would never understand it, they would never want to speak with you again if they learned the truth."

* * *

I spent the next couple of days, trying to ignore Malfoys gaze. Ron and Harry had noticed that something weird was going on with him. Fortunately they didn't even expect that it had something to do with me.

"What's with him?" Ron suddenly burst one afternoon after class. We had, had potions all morning, and as always, we were sharing the class with the Slytherins.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"What do I mean? Hello? Hogwarts calling Hermione! Weren't you there?"

"Of course I was there Ron!"

"Then you should've noticed it!"

"But he didn't _do _anything."

"That's the problem!"

"What? So when he's after you, that's normal. But when he leaves you alone, it's suddenly untold of? Do you secretly like that he calls you names? Or accidently bumps into you so that your potions is spilled and you have to start over, after Snape has yelled at you and taking some points?"

"Woaw Hermione! Who'd peed on your cereal this morning?" Harry asked me.

"No one." I looked away from them. "I'm sorry but I have to go to the…"

"Library." They spoke in one tongue.

"Sure, if you say so." I quickly walked away.

"What's with her?" I heard Harry ask behind me.

"You got me? She's been acting a little strange lately." Ron responded. "She's even talking to me again."

* * *

I hurried up to the astronomy tower, to be alone with my thoughts. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and was expecting to see Ginny. But it was Malfoy. He looked at me with a sad expression.

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked while sitting next to me.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are."

"I cant wink or flirt with you in class, you know that. The guys will find out."

"Would it be so bad?"

"Of course it would. You have been tormenting them… us… for four years by now." I looked away from him. "How would I know if this isn't just some sort of game too you? That it's not something you planned out to make a fool out of me?"

"You can't." he replied. I looked at him to see his expression. He was looking down at his knees, shameful.

"So it _is _just a game?" I asked in disbelieve.

"No!" he looked up at me with an intense look. "No, I've liked you for so long now. I just never knew how to express my self."

"So making my teeth longer, was your answer?"

"No, of course not. I just didn't know what else to do. I couldn't come clean with you; I would've become an outcast. And I desperately wanted your attention. That's why I did it."

"What about my friends then?"

"Well… I actually just _can't _stand Weasley. But that's between him and me. Something that happened between us a long time before we entered Hogwarts." He explained.

"What? Ron never told me anything about this? And I'm sure that he'd never told Harry anything either." I wondered.

"So you don't believe me?"

"Actual… I do. I've always found it weird how you two hated each other for the first day you met."

"That's because it wasn't the first day we met." He smiled. "So can we make out now?"

"I don't know…?" I got up and walked to the big window.

"Why not? I've explained everything to you."

"Yeah I know… but it still wasn't the right thing to do, you know? And what about Harry? You haven't explained why you're after him."

"Well that's because he humiliated me in front of the whole school. My meeting with Harry on this school wasn't our first time meeting either. We've met before."

"I know. He told me about that."

"So you know how false he was towards me?"

"I don't know? He have been saying that he almost didn't answer you in the shop and quickly got away."

"That's still bad behaviour."

"But you could've just ignored us or something?"

"I told you. I wanted your attention. Besides, just like you. I have a reputation to uphold. You want to do something bad. I don't want to be hated by the peoples in my dorm. I didn't have a choice. I thought of all the people, that _you _would understand?"

"Well… maybe I do a little? I just can't… you know you've been hurting me a lot these past four years… I mean really."

"And you've got back at me with that punch you gave me last year. My nose broke you know? I had to go too madam Pomfrey, too fix it." He got up and walked slowly towards me.

"Well you've got Hagrids' hippogriff convicted to death."

"Yeah I hoped you wouldn't bring that up. If it's any consolation. I didn't mean it to get that far."

"Well it didn't die. So I guess that no harm was done."

"Really?" he looked at me in anticipations. Stepping closer to me.

"No! You still got a lot of people that I like into trouble, and it's your fault that Peter got away!"

"Who's Peter? And how can _that _be my fault?"

"Because of the whole hippogriff thing. If you hadn't got it convicted, we wouldn't have been by that tree. Well then again. Harry wouldn't have found his godfather then."

"What are you talking about?" I looked up at him; he looked down at me with a worried expression.

"Nothing." I walked away from him.

"So?... are we cool know?"

"I don't know Malfoy? I think we should get back, before people begin to wonder. Besides lunch is almost over."

"Fine, but only if you promise me two things?"

"What?"

"Firstly, you have to stop calling me Malfoy and begin calling me Draco. Secondly, you have to meet me here tonight. After dinner."

"Fine." I sighed. I couldn't come up with a good enough reason to not come, besides. I really wanted to come.

"Good." He smiled complacent.

"See you later then… Draco." I could feel my lips contracting into a smile and my chins started to burn. I looked at him and saw the same reaction on his face.

"See you Hermione." My heart skipped a beat and I was almost dancing down the stairs.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny wanted to know at dinner.

"Nothing… just you know… school stuff." I smiled.

"What school stuff?" she asked suspicious.

"Professor McGonagall gave me a lot of credit today." I said proudly. It wasn't exactly a lie; she actually did give me a lot of credit. But that wasn't unusually of her.

"She does that every day." Ron bucked in.

"So? Does that mean I can't be happy about it?"

"No, but…"

"But if stop getting happy about it, there would be no point in me making an effort." I scolded. "And if I stop making an effort. Guess who suddenly can't help whom with their home works." He looked at me almost terrified.

"Don't you ever stop being happy about it." He looked at me seriously. Ginny looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What have I done this time?" I asked a little annoyed.

"I don't know? You tell me." She shrugged.

"I haven't done anything."

"Then why are you on your toes?"

"What?"

"You get annoyed even without me saying anything. Is it because of what we talked about?"

"What? No!"

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked Ginny, who got slightly red.

"U-uum…" she replied.

"Nothing!" I answered. "And it's not because of that. You have been looking at me with a weird expression ever since. And I just want you to get of my back." Ginny looked at me with a hurt expression.

"Fine. I just thought that we could talk about everything. Because something is clearly bothering you."

"Yes… _You_ are bothering me. With all your questions and glances, there is nothing going on."

"Fine." She answered again, took her stuff and stumbled out of the hall.

"Well that was smooth." Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "What was that all about?"  
"Nothing! Just girl stuff." I picked up my own stuff and left before the boys would start questioning me.

* * *

_That_ night I was complaining about my friends to Draco, he understood how I felt and was sorry that I couldn't tell them anything. He then told me about his problems with his friends. They'd also found him acting strangely.

"Why don't you tell them the truth?" I wondered.

"Why don't you tell _your _friends the truth?"

"They wouldn't understand."

"Exactly."

"Oh…" we were sitting up against each other, with his arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me. He suddenly came closer, I closed my eyes and then felt his lips against mine. The kiss was just as intense as the first time. Only this time he began touching my thighs. I broke the kiss so I could move to another position. I swung my legs over his lap, so that I could sit on top of him. Making me bending down for the kiss. His hands were resting on my hips, but when I stuck my tongue in his mouth, he moved his hands up under my shirt and all the way to my bra. I took of his shirt and he took of mine.

"Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Yes." I sighed with sensation.

* * *

The next couple of month I spent by sneaking out with Malfoy. I had cursed Harrys map so that our names would change whenever we were together. Ginny started to talk to me, after I began behaving a little more like myself again. I'd explained to her that the thing with Draco was just a phase. And I had already gotten over it. But then everything changed. It was the last game. Cedric was dead. Harry had screamed that _the one who mustn't be named _was back alive. We were at the hospital and he told us that Draco's father was there as well.

Later that night I got a hold on Draco to talk it through. But he was completely changed. He didn't want to look me in the eyes. He barely spoke with me.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" I asked him.

"I don't know what to say?"

"You can say that you're nothing like your father. That everything will be alright."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Hermione. It's my father. If he's a servant to the Dark Lord, then I have to be one myself."

"Why?" I asked out of breath.

"Because it's my family. I can't leave them. I can't disappoint them."

"How would that disappoint them?" he just looked at me for a few seconds. Then he turned around. "Oh… You're talking about me."

"You'll put everyone I know in danger."

"Because I'm muggle born?" He didn't answer. "Can't we just keep it a secret? Like we have done until know?"

"He can look right through your soul. He can read your mind." He sounded scared.

"Then run away with me."

"I can't Hermione."

"You can't? Or you wont?" I could feel the tears whelming up.

"Does it matter?"

"Of course it does. Do you want to be with me? Or don't you? Is all this just some stupid excuses for breaking up with me?" he turned around from me.

"Were we even a couple?"

"Of course we were. How can you say that?"

"You haven't even told a soul about us, how can we be a couple if you don't even want to tell your best friends?"

"That's not fair! You haven't told your friends either."

"There's a reason for that."

"It's the same reason as mine."

"Look Granger. There is just no us anymore, got it?" he turned around to look at me. I didn't like the look at his face.

"Are you calling me by my last name now?" I could feel the tears dripping down my chins. I saw a fraction of a sad expression. But it went by to quickly to get anything out of it. "Just tell me that you don't like me. Then I can move on." I cried.

"I don't like you." He said without feelings. After that I ran as fast as I could. I finally stopped at Moaning Myrtels bathroom to cry, she wasn't even there to moan with me.

* * *

Several years pasted by. We had won the war. I was together with Ron and I'd got two beautiful children, a girl and a boy.

Rose, my eldest, was leaving for Hogwarts. And on the platform I saw him standing with his wife and his son. I could feel my heart ache. But before I got the chance to look away, he caught my gaze and smiled at me. And at that moment I knew that his words were only partly true. He didn't like me, he loved me.

* * *

**AN:/ **

**So this was my first time doing a one shot with Draco and Hermione, Dramoine I think they're called. Please leave me a review. **


End file.
